A Beacon of Hope
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Team RWBY and Team JNPR aren't the only new admissions to Beacon. Meet Team RAGE, who are bound to cause just as much trouble as they prevent. Ruby/OC, Yang/OC as major pairings, others TBA. Rated mainly for violence.
1. Rodolphus

_**So this idea ended up in my head after I re-watched all nine YouTube-posted episodes of RWBY yesterday, but it's had a tiny bit of an overhaul. I was originally going to start by just going straight into story, but I'm now gonna give you a trailer of sorts for each of my four OC's. Enjoy this first one.**_

* * *

The teenager wandered through the ruins, his head down and his face covered by a black hood. Two blocky items were belted on his waist, but it was impossible to tell what those items were.

The sound of rushing feet interrupted him. Several generic people rushed around, all wearing dark suits and fedoras, red ties and dark aviator sunglasses. Some had moustaches, others didn't. All of them wielded what looked like large meat cleavers. "Who the hell's this kid?" one of them demanded.

"Dunno. He's found us either way. We should kill 'im!"

The teenage boy stayed silent; his fingertips twitched.

"Hey! You listenin' to us, punk?! You're so dead!"

The boy pulled off his hood to reveal dark hair and different-coloured eyes: one red, one blue. He smirked. "I could say the same to you." He reached for the packages on his waist and pulled them out; they extended into swords with bulky handles.

The grunts flinched for a moment, before one of them roared, "What are you idiots waitin' for?! Kill him!"

All hesitation gone, they charged him. The boy parried all their strikes, even though they crowded him. After a moment, the grunts' target leaped onto a pillar and held out one of his swords, pointing it at a goon. A bullet shot out of the handle and missed by a whisker. Growling a little to himself, the boy opened fire with both of the concealed guns in his swords.

Grunts roared in pain as they were hit in the leg or arm, never causing a lethal blow, only maiming until only a few remained.

The boy jumped back down and lashed out at the last enemies, cutting all but one down.

There was a cacophony of roaring and the boy turned. Behind them was a group of dark-furred beasts with white skeletal masks and thorns growing from their shoulders and limbs.

Grimm.

"Now look what you've done," the boy lamented. "You've gone and upset the locals." Hefting his swords, he roared his defiance and ran at the beasts that called for his blood.

_Eldest son of lords since past  
His own barriers he must surpass_


	2. Athena

**_Sorry it's been a while between character trailers. I've been caught up in various things, like watching RWBY itself, Achievement Hunter LP's, and playing a few games like Fire Emblem: Awakening, Pokemon X and Tekken Tag Tournament 2._  
**

**_Either way, here's the second character trailer._**

* * *

The forest is a dangerous thing. The Grimm are never far away, no matter where a person goes. Some have wondered in the past where the Grimm came from. Were they truly in existence before Man? Or were they an offshoot of Man's creation of Dust?

The girl didn't care where the Grimm came from, to be honest. All she knew was they were monsters.

She stood on a tree branch, her weapon in its compact form on her waist. She was in a posture that gave her the appearance of a coiled spring or a predator after its prey; either way, she seemed ready to pounce at any moment.

The Beowulf below her roared and flailed its arms, looking to strike anything that the talons came into contact with.

The girl had seen this before, though it was apparently a rare occurrence. A Grimm – usually a Beowulf – would enter a state of uncontrollable rage, seeking to destroy or maim anything in its path. Berserk, they called it.

All the more reason for it to die.

The girl took hold of her weapon and extended it into a crossbow-like weapon, surmounted by a blade that resembled the bayonet of a rifle.

She took no pleasure in this, but she did know it had to be done.

She leapt from the tree branch, shooting at the Beowulf's neck. The beast roared at the sting of the blasts, turning to its assailant with a snarl.

"Hello," the girl said quite calmly. "It seems to me that you have entered a Berserk state. I am sorry to tell you that this means you have to die." With that said, she opened fire on the beast again.

The Grimm had no real chance of escaping the encounter, but with the frequency and power of the strikes, it seemed to have no chance whatsoever. Eventually it fell, twitching, but not dead.

The girl soon remedied that. The limbs of the bow retracted so the weapon became a short sword. She jumped up high and did a front flip before plunging the blade into the Beowulf's skull.

The beast flinched, then fell still. It was dead.

The girl pulled the blade out of the dead Grimm and put it away before placing her hands in front of her. "Gods save this demented soul." With that, she turned and walked away, her light blue cape swirling in a sudden breeze.

_Daughter to Gods, yet born of Man.  
__Her goal to bring pride to her clan._


End file.
